


Breathless Charm

by Sacramental_Wine



Series: Commissioned Works [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Commissioned Work, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/pseuds/Sacramental_Wine
Summary: "[...] working on the morning crossword while Hanzo tried not to hang over his shoulder too much to help him, teasing him over how, for a native English speaker, Jack tended to keep to simple words, only for Jack to snipe back that at least he didn’t talk like a super villain. It often led to quick kisses in the kitchen. " Commissioned by seekerluna/redgalrapaladin on tumblr!





	Breathless Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seekerluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekerluna/gifts).



They had been doing this for a while now. Jack pressing Hanzo down onto his back and slowly working him to shreds, biting and kissing over the arches of his skin, leaving fingerprints in the bones over his hips. Most often after a mission, the larger man seeking Hanzo out to whisk him off into darkened corners to press scarred lips to his own. Honestly, it felt like it had been going on so long that Hanzo could barely remember what it was like to  _ not _ have Jack between his legs on an almost nightly basis. To not feel the pulse of the other man inside him as they laid back against the sheets of one of their beds and Hanzo tried not to scream at the top of his lungs and alert the whole base to the feelings. 

It was shocking in a way, the ways gun roughened hands ran over his skin and left tingling heat in their wake. How electricity spread through his body when their eyes made contact in some moments, when the light from outside slid over Jack’s shoulders and highlighted the scars on his face and made him look like something...beyond Hanzo’s understanding. It always made his frame go tight, his legs tangled over Jack’s hips tugging him closer, begging to be taken. 

So it really was only a matter of time in a way. 

Jack was already fingering him open, they’d been separated for a week with the archer on a mission and Jack busy training up some of the new recruits. Desperation fueled certain touches, the way they panted into each other’s mouths as they kissed, Jack still in his damned jacket, only  _ just _ taking off his gloves to get two lube slick fingers into his lover, the archer gasping and crying out, fingers clawed into the door of his room. Making it to the  _ bed _ even seemed impossible as Hanzo babbled in Japanese. 

He’d missed those fingers, the way they felt inside him and the way they curled around the trigger of his pulse rifle. The press of almost too strong hands against his body, grinding into his prostate, working on the morning crossword while Hanzo tried not to hang over his shoulder too much to help him, teasing him over how, for a native English speaker, Jack tended to keep to simple words, only for Jack to snipe back that at least he didn’t talk like a super villain. It often led to quick kisses in the kitchen. They couldn’t be explained away with sex. 

So it made sense, really, when Hanzo moaned out “I love you!” the next time Jack pushed in a finger, lube dripping from between his thighs and his cock throbbing against his belly. Which, of course, made everything come to a halt as Hanzo slammed a hand over his mouth and Jack stared at him, blue eyes wide with shock. 

And Hanzo wasn’t sure to be mortified or to just try and press onward. Because, despite the interruption, he was still hard and could feel Jack was too. 

But Jack smiled a little, kissing Hanzo deep and slow, nipping his lip as his fingers pressed inward. “Do you?” he asked softly, “can I hear you say it again? I’m not sure I caught it the last time.”

“I-If you are making fun….”

Jack kissed him again, hard and deep, a growl in his voice. “I’m not,” he said, fingers twisting inside of him, pressing at his prostate and making Hanzo cry out. “I just want to hear you say it again…”

Hanzo blushed brightly, hiding his face in his arm and groaning as those fingers were slipped slowly free. “I-I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

From there, they’re a blur of motion, feet tripping over each other as they struggle to get Jack undressed, giving up midway through getting his pants off and just leaving them undone, Hanzo pulling out his throbbing cock to coat it in lubricant. He can’t wait, doesn’t want to, heart pounding in his chest as he’s pushed on his back, legs lifted around Jack’s hips to tug him in closer while his fingers bury themselves in grey hair and pull. It feels too good, almost completing as Jack slid into him once more and he trembled with the wash of pleasure and emotion. 

Jack pulled those words from him again and again with every kiss to his lips and jaw and neck, dark marks sucked into pale skin like a love letter in flesh. His body rocked and rolled against Hanzo’s, grinding in, pressing against those deep seated nerves that made his back arch and his body light up with need, every thrust punctuated with those words tripping from Hanzo’s tongue, in English first then slipping into Japanese. 

It felt like a breathless weight being lifted off of him, a cry sounding out loudly as the pace picked up. He left scratches on that scarred back, his own mark to make up for the one on his neck. He wanted to leave something like a claim there, that Jack Morrison was whispering love  _ back _ into his ears with every motion, making Hanzo breathless with want, tears gathering in his eyes at the feeling. 

He was loved in return, after all this time. He moaned loudly, and squeezed down around him as he came, body jerking and tightening around him. Hanzo couldn’t help it, whining for Jack to cum to, to cum  _ in _ him, to make it feel perfect and complete like being in those arms again. 

They would need to talk about it, need to work through it. They would need to see what this new version of them would look like. But, for now, Hanzo was content to whisper those words late into the night, a growling voice repeating them. He contented himself with imagining not hiding their kisses, sliding into Jack’s lap for the morning crossword, curled up to enjoy the beat of his strong heart behind him and the scent of his too strong coffee. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at thexdragonxbecomesxme.tumblr.com for commission info!


End file.
